Niñeras
by Ikari Minamino
Summary: Llega la hora de la última prueva... la hora del baño... no es fácil aguantar a esa niña, y menos cuando le agregas el mal caracter de cierto koorime que en la noche se fue de parranda por error... jeje averígüen por k pasarán los chicos ahora... jeje el
1. Chapter 1

**Hola… de nuevo… ay como me gusta molestar ¿verdad, pero bueno, aquí les traigo otro fic, espero les guste y no olviden dejar un review ¿okas?**

Niñeras

**Capítulo 1.- Misión sorpresa**

Una mañana como cualquier otra, el príncipe Koenma lleva a cabo una charla…

-Será solo por un día…

-Lo soportaré…, ya cálmate…

-Espero te comportes…, si no mi padre se molestará mucho Nira…

-Hm…, creo que exageras Koenma…, pero además si te regañan será por tu culpa, ya que fue tu idea el dejarme en casa de alguien en el Ningenkai…

-Bueno… -suspiró el príncipe- aceptaré mi responsabilidad…

-Bien, hasta mañana.

La chica saltó por una grieta y llegó al Ningenkai, ahí flotó en el aire muy lejos del suelo y de humanos curiosos que pudieran verla.

-Creo que esto será divertido… ahora… ¿dónde está el lugar al que debo ir? –sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una arrugada hojita de papel- …mmm.. ok ya se donde es… -dijo y se fue, mientras en casa de Yusuke Urameshi…-

-¡Yusuke… Yusuke ya levántate! –gritaba una chica de cabello y ojos color chocolate desde la cocina-

-Naaaa… Keiko… déjame dormir… -dijo el chico de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos color chocolate mientras se tapaba la cara con las sábanas de su cama-

-¡Si no bajas ahora, iré por ti Yusuke!

-Has lo que quieras… -se destapó la cara y miró hacia la puerta- …yo seguiré dormido un buen rato y ¡ahhh! –gritó al ver entrar a una chica volando por su ventana y caer sobre el-

-¡Muy bien Yusuke Urameshi… arriba! –exigió Keiko al entrar al cuarto del chico- tu madre me dijo que te cuidara y tu… tu… tu…

-Ay ay ay… eso dolió… ¿mm?... ¿y tu quien eres? –preguntó a la chica que estaba sobre el-

-Pues yo…

-¡Yusuke Urameshi!... ¿quién es esa chica y que haces con ella en la cama! –preguntó Keiko hecha una fiera-

-No lo se…, nunca la había visto… te lo juro…

-Si, como no… ¿me vas a decir que entró volando por la ventana?

-De hecho… así fue… -explicó la extraña saliendo de la cama de Yusuke y poniéndose de pie-

Era una chica de unos 13 o 14 años, de la estatura de Yukina, de piel blanca, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura y ojos rojos.

-Mmm… me llamo Nira y…

-¿Me acabas de decir que entraste volando por la ventana! –preguntó una muy sorprendida Keiko-

-Si¿por qué? –contestó Nira de lo mas natural-

-Hn…, tu no eres humana… -dijo Yusuke poniéndose de pie delante de Keiko- dime ¿qué quieres?

-Ay… valla carácter…, yo vengo del Reikai…, Koenma me dijo que debía pasar todo un día con un tipo llamado… Yusuke Urameshi…

-¿Conmigo?

-Si.

-¿Y por qué razón?

-El solo dijo que alguien debía cuidarme, y pensó en ti y en tus amigos para hacerlo…

-¿Qué!..., pero si es mi día de descanso… ¡ese Koenma… me las va a pagar…! –gritó a la chica- ¡y tu…!

¡Oye, ya te dije que él fue quien me mandó, si quieres golpearlo, lincharlo, matarlo o lo que sea por mi está bien, pero de todos modos tendrán que cuidarme… hum! –se cruzó de brazos molesta y desvió la mirada hacia el buró junto a la cama del chico-

-Ayyy… -se quejó Yusuke en un susurro-

-¿Qué harás Yusuke? –le preguntó Keiko-

-Pues que mas…, hablar con los chicos para… -vio que Nira estaba muy entretenida observando la lámpara que estaba sobre su buró- … oye Nira… ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué es esto? –señaló el objeto-

-Es una lámpara…

-Aaaaaa… no había visto una en mi vida… -dijo sin despegar la vista del pequeño y curioso objeto-

-¿Enserio?

-Si, es la primera vez que vengo al Ningenkai…

-¿La primera?

-Si.

-¿De verdad?

-Que sí…

-¿No me mientes?

-¡Ay ya cállate! – pidió Nira molesta-

Keiko no entendió bien la situación, pero se encargó de llamar por teléfono a Kuwabara y a Kurama para avisarles de la nueva y repentina misión, y poco después ya estaban todos reunidos en casa de Yusuke…, incluso Hiei que había sido informado por Kurama estaba ahí.

-Bien chicos, ella es Nira… -Yusuke presentó a la chica, pero esta estaba muy ocupada viendo el apagador de las luces en la pared-

-¿Es ella? –preguntó Kuwabara mientras la señalaba-

-Si… oye Nira…

-¿Mn?

-Ven, te presentaré a los chicos… - Nira caminó hacia Yusuke- ellos son: El inteligente Kurama…

-Un placer… -saludó el chico-

-…El serio y reservado Hiei…

-Hn.

-…Y el cara de bobo… Kuwabara…

-¡Cállate Urameshi! –Kazuma se le acercó a la chica y la miró muy de cerca- "mmm… se parece a… ¿será la hermana del enano?" –pensó-

-¿Qué rayos me vez?... ¿tengo monos en la cara o que! –Nira se cruzó de brazos-

-Y no solo en el físico, también en el carácter se parecen…

-¿Qué tanto dices Kuwabara?

-Déjalo Yusuke… -dijo Nira- aún es muy temprano, y parece que tu a migo sigue medio dormido… -miró a Yusuke y golpeó suavemente con el puño la cabeza de Kuwabara, como si tocara a la puerta-

-¿Eh?... ¿yo?

-Ay… ni hablar… -suspiró Nira-

-Disculpa Nira… -habló el pelirrojo-

-¿Mm… que sucede?

-¿Podrías decirnos que edad tienes?

-Si, por que no… tengo 13 años… -contestó mientras se pasaba el cabello detrás de la oreja-

-¿Trece he? –Kuwabara había sacado una pequeña libreta de quién sabe donde y en ella apuntaba la respuesta de la chica con una pluma- ¿tienes algún hermano?

-¿Eh? –todos lo miraron confusos-

-¿De casualidad lo estás buscando?...¿nunca lo conociste? –Kuwabara se le acercó y la miró a los ojos provocando que la chica retrocediera un paso-

-¿Eres de la fuerza secreta o qué?... no tengo por que contestar ninguna de esas preguntas!… -Nira se cruzó de brazos de nuevo-

-No le hagas caso Nira… -dijo el joven pelirrojo, que estaba a su izquierda-

-Mm… tu eres Kurama ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-Mmm… -se le acercó y lo miró a los ojos unos segundos-

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó-

-Nada, es solo que parece que tú si eres alguien inteligente… -Keiko rió mientas Yusuke y Kuwabara pusieron cara seria- …, bueno… -Nira se dirigió hacia la puerta- iré por algo de comer…

De sus ropas (que eran como las de Koenma) sacó una delgada espada.

-No tardaré… - dijo y salió de la casa, dejando a todos con la boca abierta-

-Ehh… Urameshi… ¿viste lo mismo que yo?

-Si Kuwabara… Nira salió con una espada en sus manos y dijo que iría por comida…

-Aja…

-¡Deprisa Yusuke!... recuerda que es la primera vez que Nira viene a este mundo…

-¿Y eso qué Keiko? –la chica lo golpeó en la cabeza con el puño-

-¡Idiota, como que "¿y eso qué?", Nira salió a buscar comida con una espada en sus manos… ¿Qué crees que pase!

-¡Auch!... quieres decir que… ¿que Nira venderá su espada para conseguir dinero y comprar comida?

-…………………………….. –'gotita' de todos-

-Urameshi… -eres más idiota de lo idiota que creí que serías…

-¿Por qué… que dije?

-La verdad no se que vi en ti Yusuke… -dijo Keiko en voz baja-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Keiko?... soy el mejor partido que existe… -sonrió tontamente-

-Hmm… sin comentarios Yusuke… -suspiró- mejor hay que buscar a Nira…

**----------------------------**

**Ok, esta chica es extraña, altanera, agresiva y con poco léxico… no cabe duda de que podría ser la hermana de Hiei… no se ustedes k opinen…jejeje… espero les haya gustado este capi… el próximo estará listo para la otra semana… no olviden los reviews he…**

**By.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo… gracias por los reviews… no saben el apoyo que son para mí jijiji… aquí está el siguiente capi… espero les guste. **

**Antes k nada les informo k tuve un pequeño problema con esta maquina del demonio y no tendré Internet por tiempo indefinido T.T, por fa les pido paciencia para el fic de "Hoy conmigo…" ya casi acabo de pasarlo… solo esperen un poco… no es fácil estar enferma y pasar un fic al mismo tiempo… n/n jejeje…**

**Bueno, ahora si…**

**-----------------**

**Capítulo 2.-Niñeras por un día.**

-¡Deprisa Yusuke!... recuerda que es la primera vez que Nira viene a este mundo…

-¿Y eso qué Keiko? –la chica lo golpeó en la cabeza con el puño-

-¡Idiota, como que "¿y eso qué?", Nira salió a buscar comida con una espada en sus manos… ¿Qué crees que pase!

-¡Auch!... quieres decir que… ¿que Nira venderá su espada para conseguir dinero y comprar comida?

-…………………………….. –gotita de todos-

-Urameshi… -eres más idiota de lo idiota que creí que serías…

-¿Por qué… que dije?

-La verdad no se que vi en ti Yusuke… -dijo Keiko en voz baja-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Keiko?... soy el mejor partido que existe… -sonrió tontamente-

-Hmm… sin comentarios Yusuke… -suspiró- mejor hay que buscar a Nira…

-Keiko tiene razón Yusuke…, no sabemos que pueda hacer Nira con un arma allá afuera –dijo Kurama y salió corriendo tras la chica-

-Hn… niña estúpida… -susurró Hiei y salió detrás de Kurama-

-Vamos pues… -Yusuke salió seguido de Keiko y Kuwabara-

A un par de esquinas de la casa de Yusuke, divisaron a Nira, que estaba oculta tras un poste de luz, al parecer ya tenía en la mira a su presa, y esta era un joven empresario que caminaba por la calle.

-¡Nira no! –la chica escuchó el grito de Kurama, pero lo ignoró…, esperó a que su presa se acercara mas… va a atacar cuando dos chicos le cayeron encima y la tiraron sobre un gran charco de agua-

-Ayayay… duele… ¿eh?... ¿qué diablos les pasa! –gritó Nira a Yusuke y Kuwabara, que habían caído sobre ella, mientras Keiko y Kurama trataban de convencer al joven de que todo estaba bien-

-Hn… -Hiei miraba atento la espada que en un rapidísimo movimiento, le había quitado a Nira de las manos- esta espada no está mal… tal vez la pruebe con el deforme… je.

Después de que el confundido empresario se marchara, Kurama y Keiko suspiraron aliviados.

-Estuvo cerca –dijo la chica-

-Si, por suerte no pasó nada –Kurama le sonrió-

-Si, Urameshi y yo la detuvimos justo a tiempo…

-Pero no olvides que caer sobre ella fue mi idea Kuwabara jajaja… gracias a nosotros todo está bien…

-Si, que bueno, pero… -habló Nira desde el suelo- ¡ustedes... ¿podrían levantarse de una maldita vez de mi espalda?... pesan bastante par de bestias! –les gritó-

-Ups… lo sentimos… -dijeron al unísono-

-Nira ¿qué intentabas hacer? –preguntó Keiko a la chica mientras se incorporaba-

-Pues conseguir comida… ¿Qué mas?

-En el Ningenkai eso se hace de otra forma… aquí no se matan unos a otros para comer…

-Tal vez en esta parte de la ciudad no lo hagan, pero por mi barrio… ¡ahhh!... Keiko, me dolió… -Yusuke se quejó del pisotón que le dio la chica-

-¡Cierra la bocota Yusuke!

-¿No lo hacen Kurama? –Nira por suerte no escuchó lo que dijo cierto pelinegro- entonces ¿cómo consiguen su comida?

-Te lo diré después, ahora debes cambiarte de ropa o te resfriarás.

-Pero no tengo ropa para hacerlo.

-Eso es malo… Urameshi… si ella se enferma Koenma nos matará…

-Lo sé Kuwabara, lo sé…

-No se preocupen –agregó Keiko- yo le prestaré ropa y los veré en casa de Yusuke…

-Pero… ¿le quedará?... tu estás mas rechoncha Keiko…

(¡pock… zock… sopas…! –nube de humo, el sonido de muchos golpes y 'gotita' de todos)

-¡Yusuke idiota! –Dijo Keiko después de darle una santa tunda, paliza, golpiza, (como le quieran llamar n.nU)a su novio y dirigiéndose después a su casa- ya verás cuando regrese... -decía para sí-

-Eso te pasa por bocón Urameshi…

-¡Auch!... Keiko… no hablaba en serio… -vio a la chica irse muy molesta-

-Bueno Urameshi… ¿ahora qué?

-Hn… ¿qué mas idiota?... ir a casa de Yusuke de nuevo.

-¿Y a ti quién te preguntó enano!

-¿Quieres pelear?

-Adelante… cuando quieras…

-¡Achuu! –un estornudo sacó de sus pensamientos a todos- demonios… creo que me voy a enfermar… -Nira se sacudió un poco la ropa mojada-

-Hiei, Kuwabara, dejen de pelear… debemos ir a casa de Yusuke ahora… -dijo el pelirrojo-

-Bien, bien, vamos a mi casa…

Y ya ahí…

-Primero tienes que quitarte la ropa mojada.

-Bueno… -Nira empezó a desvestirse-

-O… o… oye ¿Qué haces?

-Pues lo que me dijo Kurama que hiciera Yusuke…

-Pe… pero no puedes quitártela aquí…, mejor hazlo en mi cuarto…

-Hn… aquí nada les parece –susurró la chica mientras seguía a los chicos hasta el cuarto de Yusuke-

-Bien, aquí podrás cambiarte.

-Y dígame señor 'no te desvistas en mi sala' ¿qué se supone que voy a ponerme en lugar de mi ropa he?

-Ya te buscaré algo… -abrió su armario y sacó de ahí una playera que luego le dio a Nira- creo que esto será suficiente, hasta que llegue Keiko te que darás así.

-Pues si no hay opción… -Nira empezó a desvestirse frente a los chicos como si nada, y ellos bastante sonrojados solo le dieron la espalda-

-U… Urameshi ¿dónde está Hiei?

-Es verdad… K… Kurama ¿Dónde está Hiei?

-Creo que… está… está aún en la sala.

-Estoy lista… -los chicos voltearon a verla y casi se les cae la baba al verla… Nira, a pesar de ser tan joven tenía un muy buen cuerpo, además la playera que Yusuke le había dado solo le cubría lo necesario-

-C…creo que te… te… te buscaré un pantalón –dijo Yusuke nervioso-

-¿Um, y ¿por qué? Con esto basta –Nira se levantó un poco la playera para verla y dejó ver a los chicos un poco de lo que apenas cubría la prenda-

-…………………………..

-Hn… Yusuke ya llegó tú… ¿hn?... ¿qué les pasa! –Hiei, que estaba en la puerta del cuarto miró extrañado a los chicos en el interior –

-Na… nada Hiei… ¿ya llegó Keiko?

-Hn, si, dice que ya viene –se dio la vuelta- y Kurama…

-¿Si?

-Limpia lo que escurre de tu nariz… –regresó a la sala-

Yusuke y Kuwabara seguían en shock, estaban muy sonrojados y a ambos les goteaba de la nariz una gotita de sangre.

-Ya llegué Yusuke… -Keiko entró en la habitación- ¿mn, pero ¿que les pasa?

-No se… llevan así unos minutos… -contestó Nira-

-Heeeeeyyyyy… mm, que raro –Keiko pasó su mano frente a los ojos de sus amigos-

-Oye, tardaste…

-Lo siento Nira… toma… -le entregó un bultito de ropa-

-¿Y esto que es? –le preguntó al ver las prendas detenidamente-

-No te apures Nira, yo te ayudo a vestirte, pero antes ustedes fuera… no pueden estar aquí. -dijo a Yusuke y a Kuwabara mientras literalmente los empujaba fuera del cuarto donde Kurama ya se encontraba -Kurama, por favor espera junto con los demás en la sala… -le entregó a Yusuke y a Kuwabara como si fueran muñecos de tamaño natural-

-Muy bien.

-Y también…

-¿Mn?

-Creo que tienes sangre en la nariz… -Keiko le señaló el lugar discretamente con su dedo, le sonrió y luego entró al cuarto-

Apenado, Kurama se limpió rápidamente con la mano y fue a alcanzar a Hiei a la sala, llevando consigo a Yusuke y a Kuwabara que seguían sin reaccionar y babeaban un poco. (N/A: Nada fuera de lo común ¿ne? U)

Dentro del cuarto…

-Keiko ¿Qué es esto… una carpa de circo? – Nira extendió la ropa y se refirió al vestido que la chica le había llevado-

-Solo póntelo Nira… te va a quedar muy bien te lo aseguro -le sonrió-

-Hn, si tú lo dices… -intentó ponerse el vestido al revés- mn… nn… mm… mal…di… ta…co…sa… -empezó a forcejear con la prenda-

-Déjame ayudarte… -"es increíble como Nira se parece a Hiei… son tan parecidos que podrían ser hermanos jeje…" –pensaba-

En la sala…

-Keiko y Nira llevan casi una hora dentro de mi cuarto…

-Tranquilo Yusuke.

-Si Urameshi…, ya sabes como tardan arreglándose las mujeres…

-Yo solo espero que mi cuarto siga en una pieza…

-Hn…, yo no se que diablos debemos de cuidarle a esa niña… si lleva una espada consigo no creo que sea una chiquilla indefensa.

-Es verdad, Nira se parece mucho al enano –Kuwabara señaló a Hiei con el pulgar-

-¡Cállate sobruto!... ¡esa mocosa no se parece nada a mí…!

-Pues físicamente son casi iguales…

-¡Que te calles!

-…Y también en el carácter…

-¡Vas a morir engendro!

-Ajj… -suspiró Yusuke- aquí vamos de nuevo…

-Ya está lista… -Keiko llegó por delante y se paró cerca de los chicos- vamos Nira ven… -la chica salió al encuentro de los chicos y se paró frente a ellos-

-¡Wau… Nira!... te vez muy bien… -dijo Yusuke-

-Me siento algo estúpida con esto puesto… -señaló el vestido amarillo y la blusa blanca que llevaba, por lo que Keiko sonrió un poco molesta por el comentario-

-No digas eso, te ves muy linda –agregó el pelirrojo-

-Gracias… supongo.

-Bien, ya terminé aquí… chicos cuiden bien a Nira…

-¿Adónde vas Keiko?

-Mis padres ya abrieron el restaurante Yusuke, debo ayudarles con los clientes, por eso me voy…y no olvides que aún debemos arreglar cuentas Yusuke -sonrió malévolamente-adiós. –sin decir mas se fue-

-Creo que va a matarme... -Yusuke tragó saliba por los nervios-

-Bueno "guardianes" ¿ahora qué?

-¿Tienen hambre, se que casi es medio día, pero ¿quieren desayunar? –preguntó Kurama a sus amigos-

-Buena idea, pero… ¿Quién cocinará?... si dejan que Urameshi lo haga moriremos de una indigestión.

-Jaja… muy gracioso… –Yusuke lo miró muy serio mientras caminaban hacia la cocina-

-A mi no me importa quien cocine, solo quiero comer algo –Nira los miró con cara de 'solo denme algo que no se mueva y me lo como'-

-Yo cocinaré ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Excelente Kurama!... ¿qué prepararás? –preguntó Kuwabara-

-Bueno, no se con que contemos…

-Kurama, puedes disponer de toooda ni cocina… -Yusuke salió de la misma y se fue a sentar a la sala- yo esperaré aquí – se acomodó en el suelo y prendió el televisor-

-Urameshi confianzudo…

-Ve tú también Kuwabara, yo les avisaré cuando todo esté listo…

-¿Seguro?

-Si, ve…-Kuwabara alcanzó a Yusuke en la sala- ¿oye Hiei?

-¿Hn?

-¿No quieres ir con ellos?

-Preferiría morir… -dijo y se sentó recargado de la pared-

-Jajaja… no cambias Hiei.

-¿Ya podemos empezar?

-¿Podemos,… ¿Nira quieres ayudarme?

-Pues claro… ¿Qué debo hacer?

**--------------------------------------**

**Bien… Nira va a ayudar a cocinar… espero eso no sea malo para la humanidad jejeje… ahora no solo Kuwabara piensa que Nira se parece a Hiei, también Keiko… y que cosas… es una niña desinhibida… no le da pena k la vean sin ropa… es como una niña pequeña… jajaja… n.nU**

**Ahora a los reviews...**

**Primero:**

**Amberosse.-** K bueno k la idea de la hermana de Hiei te agrado… de hecho esa era la idea, espero k tus conclusiones sean como las mías n.n gracias por el review.

**Rockergirl-sk**.- Jajaja… no te apures, no voy a poner a Nira como pareja de Hiei… por ahora jejeje… no es cierto, pero te aseguro k vas a envidiarla en el capitulo 4… yo la envidio… u.ù… pero bueno, gracias por el comentario n.n

**sonya-chanchan17**.- Jejeje… lamento no haberte dicho nada de este fic, pero surgió de repente… como todo lo k escribo n.nU (no... ¿de verdad? ¬¬)pero espero poder contactarte en el caber cuando yo esté en uno T.T ya k no tengo Internet en casa… estúpido cable…u.ù# pero bueno, espero este capi te haya gustado, lo k sigue es mejor… te lo aseguro n.n.

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, hasta el próximo capi, by. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, espero estén todos bien mis queridos lectores n.n aquí les traigo puntual como siempre (si aja ¬¬) el siguiente capi de este fic extraño… como todos los míos jejeje… espero les guste. **

**Capítulo 3.- ¿Cosas de niños?... visita el parque de diversiones.**

------------------------

-Kurama, puedes disponer de toooda ni cocina… -Yusuke salió de la misma y se fue a sentar a la sala- yo esperaré aquí – se acomodó en el suelo y prendió el televisor-

Urameshi confianzudo…

-Ve tú también Kuwabara, yo les avisaré cuando todo esté listo…

-¿Seguro?

-Si, ve… -Kuwabara alcanzó a Yusuke en la sala- ¿oye Hiei?

-¿Hn?

-¿No quieres ir con ellos?

-Preferiría morir… -dijo y se sentó recargado de la pared-

-Jajaja… no cambias Hiei.

-¿Ya podemos empezar?

-¿Podemos?...¿Nira quieres ayudarme?

-Pues claro… ¿Qué debo hacer?

En la sala, Kuwabara empezó a escuchar sonidos raros, como una docena de platos estrellándose contra el suelo, el sonido del aceite hirviendo y varios gritos como:

-¡No Nira ahora no!

-Tu dijiste que ya…

-¡Mejor yo lo hago!

-¡No quiero!

-¡Nira cuidado con el aceite!

-¿Pero que diablos?... Kurama apaga el fuego!…

-¿Qué demonios pasa?... mocosa mira lo que hiciste!

-¡Cállate enano!

-Ehh… Urameshi… -dijo Kuwabara-

-¿Mm? –contestó sin despegar la vista del televisor-

-¿No crees que algo pasa en tu cocina?

-Nee… Kurama y Hiei están ahí… no creo que pase nada serio… -Kuwabara miró hacia la cocina de nuevo y vio una enorme cortina de humo negro y entre ella a Nira, Hiei y Kurama tratando de apagar un pequeño incendio-

-¿Seguro Urameshi?

-¡Niña idiota vas a quemar la casa!

-¡Que te calles enano!

-¡Hiei basta!

-El empezó Kurama… -Nira le enseñó la lengua a Hiei y se ocultó detrás del pelirrojo-

-Ay que escándalo… -Yusuke se dio la vuelta y vio salir de la cocina mucho humo- ¡pero que ra…¡Kurama… Nira!… ¿están bien?–se puso de pie y corrió hacia el lugar- ¡Hey… respondan! –gritó-

-¡Cierra la boca Yusuke, no estamos sordos! –Hiei salió muy molesto de la cocina y con la cara un poco manchada de hollín-

-¿Qué pasó Hiei?

-Hn, nada, solo que esa niña idiota casi quema tu casa…

-Ya dije que fue sin querer –Nira salió de la cocina junto con Kurama-

-Fue un accidente Yusuke…

-Ayy… mi madre va a matarme…, por suerte no llega hasta mañana… eso si no se atraviesa en su camino algún bar…- se rascó la cabeza-

-Hn… ya no tengo hambre… estoy aburrida, mejor llévenme a conocer el Ningenkai ¿si?

-Pero…

-Por favor Yusuke… -Nira le puso cara tierna y le hizo ojitos-

-Muy bien, muy bien…

-Hn… iluso –susurró la chica- ¿a dónde iremos?

-Mmm… ¿Qué tal al parque de diversiones? –sugirió el lindo pelirrojo-

-¿Parque… de diversiones¿Qué es eso? –preguntó curiosa la chica-

-Es un lugar donde hay muchos juegos y te diviertes subiéndote a ellos… -explicó Kurama-

-Suena interesante… llévenme…

-Bien, vamos ya… -Yusuke abrió la puerta y todos fueron rumbo al parque de diversiones-

Ya allá…

-Ooohh… es un lugar muy grande… aunque todos los juegos son iguales… solo cambia el color o… la forma…

-Eh… Nira… este es el estacionamiento… -dijo Kuwabara-

-Aahh… ¿y eso que es?

-Es el lugar donde los humanos dejan su auto para poder entrar al parque de diversiones… -volvió a explicar Kurama-

-Ya veo¿ahora ya podemos entrar al parque ese?

-Bueno, vamos ya… -dijo Yusuke en un suspiro-

Compraron las entradas e ingresaron al parque.

-Waaaaauuu… esto es más grande que el echado y hambriento…

-Es estacionamiento Nira… -Yusuke la miró de reojo con una gotita en la cabeza-

-Lo que sea… -se distrajo viendo el enorme tobogán de agua- …uuu… ¡quiero subirme ahi! –gritó emocionada y señaló el juego-

-Entonces nos subiremos ahí. –contestó Yusuke animado y junto con los demás se formaron en la fila… cabe mencionar que Hiei iba mas a fuerza que de ganas y a todo aquel que se le acercaba le lanzaba una mirada de "si me sigues viendo te mato"-

Yusuke y Kuwabara iban hasta adelante y se prepararon a subir al pequeño carro.

-Kuwabara, parece que tendremos que ir por parejas… -dijo Yusuke desanimado-

-Ja, pues tú no eres mi mejor opción Urameshi…

-Hn… -Hiei al escuchar la conversación se dio media vuelta y salió de la fila para irse a sentar bajo un árbol-

-¿No piensas subirte Hiei?

-Kurama… sabes que no me gustan los lugares que tengan que ver con… -miró a su alrededor- … humanos… -susurró-

-Pues no sabes de lo que te perderás enano… -Kuwabara y Yusuke ya estaban sentados y amarrados al carrito-

-Siguientes… -dijo el encargado del juego a Nira y a Kurama, pero la chica se había distraído viendo la montaña rusa-

-Cambié de opinión, mejor quiero ir allá… -señaló la gran montaña metálica, jaló a Kurama de la mano y ambos fueron corriendo hacia el juego-

-¡Hey Nira! –gritó Yusuke-

-Kurama… hey… no nos dejen aquíiiiiiiiiiii…

El juego arrancó y no les quedó de otra más que esperar a que la ronda acabara.

Mientras, Nira y Kurama se habían subido al carrito del enorme juego, la chica se había olvidado de Yusuke y Kuwabara completamente… el carrito empezó a moverse, y al final de la ronda…

-¡Eso fue genial!... Kurama ¿podemos subirnos de nuevo?

-Claro Nira, solo hay que avisar a los ¡ahhh! –se asustó al ver Yusuke y a Kuwabara detrás de el y con miradas furiosas-

-¡La próxima vez no nos dejes! –dijeron los chicos al unísono-

-¡Jajajajaja…¿pero que les pasó? Que yo sepa uno se baña sin la ropa puesta Yusuke… jajajaja…

-Jaja… que graciosa Nira… si estamos así es por tu culpa –se quejó Yusuke-

-¿Mia?... ¿y yo cuando les dije que se bañaran con ropa he?

-¡Ahh… que no nos bañamos! –gritó un ya exasperado Yusuke-

-¡Entonces no me culpen por sus manías extrañas! –Nira les dio la espalda-

-¡Ayy… voy a matarla!

-¡Calma Urameshi!

-Yusuke no vayas a hacer alguna tontería… -tanto Kuwabara como Kurama agarraban a Yusuke para que no se le echara encima a Nira-

-Ay, pero que escándalo… mejor vamos a esa cosa de allá… -Nira jaló a Yusuke y a Kuwabara hasta los 'tazones locos', los subió a la fuerza y después de subir ella el juego comenzó-

-¿Nira que haces!

-¡Cállate Yusuke…! Desde la campaña…no… montaña rusa vi estas cosas… dan vueltas… así se secarán…

-Aaaaaa… -contestaron al unísono los chicos-

-Bueno, a girar se ha dicho… -la chica empezó a hacer girar el plato del centro del juego tan rápido que los chicos quedaron prácticamente incrustados en sus asientos- ¡Siii…!

-¡Nooooooooo…!

-Ay dios… -dijo Kurama mientras los veía a poca distancia-

-Hn, esto si me gusta –Hiei se puso de pie y se acercó a Kurama sonriendo satisfactoriamente-

-Hiei… ¿crees que debo ayudarlos?

-¡Ni se te ocurra Kurama!... no quiero que arruines mi diversión… -de pronto Nira dejó de hacer girar el tazón-

-¿Y bien… ya están secos? –preguntó sonriente a sus amigos, pero estos no contestaron… se veían pálidos y algo desubicados- ¿no? Bueno, ahora lo haré girar más rápido ¿listos?

-¡NOOOOOOOoooo…! –gritaron cuando Nira giró con mas fuerza el tazón, mientras, Kurama y Hiei los miraban, el segundo, por cierto bastante divertido con la escena-

-Hiei, creo que de verdad debo de ayudarlos…

-Hn, aguafiestas…

Justo cuando Yusuke y Kuwabara creyeron que saldrían disparados con todo y juego, este poco a poco se detuvo… se abrieron las puertas y Nira bajó del juego como si nada.

-¡Si, esto fue genial¿no creen chicos?... ¿chicos? –miró a sus acompañantes que bajaban del tazón muy despacio, amarrándose el estómago y con la cara de un color verdoso- uy… no se ven bien… ¿no quieren subirse de nuevo?

Yusuke y Kuwabara negaron rápidamente con la cabeza aumentando así su mareo, Kurama había aprovechado de que el juego se había detenido sin necesidad de intervenir fue por algo de comer; cuando volvió llevaba consigo un pequeño plato con comida.

-Kurama ¿Dónde estabas? Yusuke y el bobo son aburridos…y Hiei ni se me acerca… prefiero subirme contigo a los otros juegos…

-Lo siento, fui a comprarte esto… -le entregó el pequeño plato mientras todos lo miraban-

-¿Qué es? –olió la comida al recibir el plato- ¿se come?

-Si, se llaman nachos… son botanas de maíz con queso fundido, carne enchilada y chile… -mientras el lindo pelirrojo explicaba esto, Yusuke y Kuwabara corrieron hasta el bote de basura mas cercano con las mejillas 'infladas' los ojos desorbitados y la cara de un color verde mas oscuro que al principio-

-¿Pero que les pasa? –Nira miró a los chicos mientras probaba un poco de la botana- mmm… no está mal… -miró la comida-

-Agg… -suspiró Kurama- iré a ver si puedo ayudarlos… Hiei… vigila a Nira unos momentos ¿si? No la pierdas de vista… no sabemos que pueda hacer en este lugar… -fue hacia Yusuke y Kuwabara-

-Hn… -Hiei siguió al chico con la mirada- estúpido zorro,… me pide que vigile a esa niña idiota y no la pierda de vista… como si esa mocosa se me fuera a escap… ¿dónde demonios se metió! –Nira ya no estaba junto a el… estaba por subir a la rueda de la fortuna- …niña estúpida… -dijo y fue tras ella-

**Hasta aquí este capi… espero les haya gustado… ahora a los reviews n.n**

**Nino-san.- **Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado este fic, y aquí ta el muevo capi, espero tu review n.n

**Rockergirl-sk.- **Hmm, sip, yo también estoy feliz por que ganó Argentina… aunk no dieron el cien por ciento de sus capacidades… (uy, que apoyo, y eso que si soy mexicana n.nU jejeje) pero no me molesta, en México se cumplió el dicho "Jugaron como nunca y perdieron como siempre" jeje… gracias por tu comentario, uy, ya se acerca el capítulo 4… jeje…espéralo… (Ikari con cara de malicia)

**Amberosse.-** Que bueno que la historia te está agradando, esa es la intención, jeje… y sip, el que Nira prepare la comida es un peligro para la humanidad ... uy… espera el siguiente capi…

**Ok, ya tan los reviews pasados… ahora, no olviden los reviews en este capi he… by.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola… aquí yo de nuevo… y con el siguiente capi… espero este les divierta como me divirtió a mi… es que solo de imaginárselo no es real… por eso me gusta este capi…**

**Bueno, los dejo y no olviden dejar reviews he…**

**Capítulo 4.- Un rato con Hiei en el parque de diversiones**.

------------------------

Agg… -suspiró Kurama- iré a ver si puedo ayudarlos… Hiei… vigila a Nira unos momentos ¿si? No la pierdas de vista… no sabemos que pueda hacer en este lugar… -fue hacia Yusuke y Kuwabara-

-Hn… -Hiei siguió al chico con la mirada- estúpido zorro,… me pide que vigile a esa niña idiota y no la pierda de vista… como si esa mocosa se me fuera a escap… ¿dónde demonios se metió! –Nira ya no estaba junto a el… estaba por subir a la rueda de la fortuna- …niña estúpida… -dijo y fue tras ella-

-Por favor no se levante mientras el juego esté en movimiento señorita –dijo a Nira el encargado del mismo mientras la ayudaba a subir y se disponía a cerrar la puerta –

-Yo voy con ella… -dijo una fría voz detrás del encargado-

-¿Eh?... ah, sube pequeño, y no te levantes he… -dejó entrar a Hiei y cerró la puerta para después continuar subiendo a la gente a las otras canastas-

-Hn

-¿Eh?... hola Hiei… que bueno que quisiste…

-¿Eres idiota o que!... ¿Por qué sales corriendo así?

-¡Oye, no me grites que no estoy sorda!... además¡si vine aquí es porque quise… y aunque quieras no puedes impedírmelo!

-Hn… estúpida niña –Hiei se sentó muy molesto sobre el asiento- no me extraña que seas del mundo espiritual, todos los de allá son una bola de… ¿qué demonios haces!... ¡mete la estúpida cabeza! –Nira estaba sacando alegremente la cabeza por la ventana y mirabahacia todos lados-

-¡Cállate aguafiestas, que yo hago lo que quiero!

-¡Con un demonio… mete la estúpida cabeza o te la corto! –Nira obedeció a regañadientes y Hiei para asegurarse de que eso no volviera a pasar se levantó y cerró la ventana- Hn… después de esto Koenma tendrá que darme una buena compensación… y tú mocosa… -Nira ya no estaba (de nuevo n.nU), se había salido por la ventana del otro lado y estaba sobre la canasta-

-Ahh… es Ningenkai es muy bonito…

-¡Mocosa entra a la maldita cápsula giratoria! –Hiei estaba parado junto a ella y tenía cara de que estaba a punto de matarla-

-¡Que soy Nira… Ni-ra!... a ver si ya no se te olvida… hn… eres lento para recordar nombres Hiei… -se cruzó de brazos-

-¡Suficiente,… si no cierras la boca y entras a la cápsula giratoria por tu cuenta, haré que lo hagas a mi manera!

-¿Si… y que harás?... ¿obligarme?

-He sido demasiado tolerante contigo, pero ya me cansé –se preparó a desenvainar su katana-

-No me asustas Hiei, yo tengo un plan…

-¿Y cual es ese gran plan? –en ese momento estaban a punto de volver al lugar de inicio… la rueda había dado ya una vuelta completa y estaban a dos metros del suelo-

-Pues… solo te digo que no te gustará

-No me digas…

-Como quieras… -jaló aire- ¡aahhhhhhhhhhh!

Nira gritó tan fuerte que toda la gente que esperaba subirse al juego los miró y Hiei tuvo que taparse los oídos para no quedarse sordo… el grito de esa niña era tan fuerte como el del silbato que utilizó Botan para llamarlo cuando habían secuestrado a Yusuke-

-Toooonto… - le dijo Nira, le enseñó la lengua y después huyó… saltando de canasta en canasta-

-¡Me las pagarás! –Hiei fue tras ella dejando a toda la gente que los había visto entre sorprendidos y asustados-

Nira vio un gran puente y se dirigió a el; después de haberlo cruzado todo vio que Hiei se acercaba siguiendo su mismo camino, escuchó que unas cadenas se movían cerca de ella y luego miró a Hiei.

-Hiei… si te acercas mas te vas a arrepentir… -el chico se detuvo a mitad del camino-

-Hn… ¿me amenazas?

-No es amenaza… es advertencia…

-¡Al diablo con lo que digas… tu vienes conmigo ahora!...debemos buscar a Kurama y al par de idiotas… -la chica vio que un pequeño carro mecánico lleno de gente estaba a punto de caer por una pendiente-

-Hee… Hiei…

-¡Cállate y ven acá!

-¡Ya te dije que no… no voy a moverme de aquí!

-Bien, tu lo quisiste… te obligaré… -Hiei emprendió el camino hacia la chica, mientras que el carrito se precipitaba hacia una enorme laguna a muy poca distancia de el… estaba tan molesto que no se percató de lo que pasaba y de pronto…

-¡SPLAAAASHHHH!

Hiei fue bañado completamente con el agua que el carro había impulsada hacia el… después de que todo pasó Nira se le acercó lentamente y con una gran sonrisa.

-Te lo advertí… te dije que si seguías caminando te ibas a arrepentir… tooooonto… -ante esto Hiei solo apretó fuertemente los dientes mientras trataba de no cortar a la chica con su espada-

-¿Que opinas Hiei?... ¿vamos al siguiente juego?

-¡Voy… a matarte!

-Si, si… lo harás después… -Nira literalmente lo jaló hasta otro juego- este juego es muy divertido… ya me subí con Kurama…

-¡Eso a mi no me importa!

-Que mal portado eres Hiei… tu te subirás conmigo a la montaña rusa quieras o no…

-No si te mato antes –va a desenfundar su espada, pero el encargado lo detuvo y le quitó el arma- ¿que!

-Lo siento pequeño, pero no se puede subir con juguetes…

-¿PEQUEÑO! ... ahora te mostraré que puede hacer este pequeño!

-¡Apúrate Hiei! –Nira jaló al chico y lo sentó en el último carrito, lo amarró lo más fuerte que pudo con el cinturón de seguridad, y luego ella se fue a sentar al primero-

-¡Hey… mocosa del demonio… ven acá y desátame!

-No hasta que termine esta ronda… -el juego empezó- uuuuiiiiiiii… sii, más rápido, más rápido… jejeje… Hiei… ¿que opinas…te estás divirtiendo?

-¡Hn… muérete idiota!

-Que pena… en eso no puedo complacerte…

-¡No, pero espera a que bajemos… y verás…te voy a matar!

Al terminar la ronda del juego, Hiei bajó como pudo del pequeño carro, estaba algo aturdido y muuuuy molesto, recuperó su espada dejando vivir al encargado porque Nira había desaparecido de nuevo.

-¡No me importa que haya sido un encargo de Koenma… esa niña se muere hoy mismo! –mientras iba pensando la manera mas adecuada de matar a Nira, la divisó en un lugar en el que ya había estado antes, pero que no recordó, al menos no a tiempo- ¡Nira… ven acá!

-¡No!

-¡Niña del infierno empieza a rezar!

-¡SPLAAAAAAASHHHHHH!

-Lalala… ahora si Hiei… ¿Qué quieres? –se le cercó alegre y con una sonrisa- fue divertido ¿verdad? -Siguió de largo-

-¡Tu…!

-Ah Nira aquí estás… -Kurama caminó hacia ella seguido de Yusuke y Kuwabara que ya se veían bastante mejor y se pararon frente a ella-

-Hn… hola Kurama…

-¿Dónde está el enano he?... ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

-Nira… ¿dónde está Hiei?...

-Ay tranquilo Kurama… el está ahí… -señaló detrás de ella y ahí estaba el… emanando un aura negra… estaba furioso- hn…no quiso subirse conmigo a los juegos… lo tuve que obligar… es peor que un niño...

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!… -rieron Yusuke y Kuwabara al verlo-

-Jajaja… enano… ¿Quién te bañó?

-Anda Hiei dinos… prometemos no reírnos… -Yusuke se mordió el labio inferior tratando de aguantar la risa- …psjj…psjajajajajaja… -(no aguantó ú.ùU)-

-Jajajaja… el enano parece…

-¡Otro comentario y te mueres fenómeno!… -Hiei amenazó a Kuwabara con su espada, ninguna persona en el parque se sorprendió, pues pensaban que Hiei era un niño y por eso no le dieron importancia- si no puedo matar a esa niña me desquitaré contigo…

-Bien, bien ya me callo…

-Ya verás cuando lleguemos a un lugar con menos mirones…te voy a…

-¡Vamos a otro juego ¿si?...! -Nira habló para llamar la atención de todos- Hiei, ya después tendrás tiempo de cortarlo, quemarlo, matarlo,… o lo que quieras…

-Que comprensiva Nira… gracias… -dijo Kuwabara mirándola seriamente-

-Hn… no me veas así… eres aburrido… yo no tengo la culpa… -se encogió de hombros al decir eso-

-¡Uyy… ya verás! –Kuwabara se puso furioso y casi se le echa encima-

-Calma, calma Kuwabara… -dijo Kurama-

-Yo te comprendo Kuwabara… también quiero matarla… -dijo en voz baja-

-¿Dijiste algo Yusuke? –Nira le lanzó una mirada asesina… igual a las que suele enviar Hiei-

-Eh… no… que si mejor vamos a otro juego jejeje…

-Cobarde… -susurró Kuwabara a su amigo-

Varias horas después, Nira y los chicos se había subido a todos los juegos del parque, y al final solo faltaba una atracción… la casa del terror…

-Solo falta la casa del terror… ¿quieren entr…? –Yusuke no terminó de hablar, pues Nira ya estaba adentro-

-Pues aunque no queramos Urameshi… -suspiró Kuwabara y junto con los demás entró-

-"Hn… tal vez ahí pueda matarla y de paso al deforme" –pensó Hiei-

Adentro, los supuestos monstruos empezaron a hacer su trabajo, pero no contaban con que un medio koorime y una chica del mundo espiritual eran las víctimas a asustar.

-¡Hn, no sabía que había tantos demonios inferiores escondidos en este lugar! –Hiei desenfundó su espada-

-¡Hiei no! –Kurama lo detuvo- ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-¡Idiota!... ¿Qué no ves que nos están atacando?

-No enano… estos son…

-¿Dónde está Nira! –Yusuke interrumpió a Kuwabara-

-Oh genial… la niña idiota se perdió…

-Enano, ella podría ser tu hermana… no le digas así…

-¿Yo... hermana de esa mocosa?…de verdad eres idiota…¿de donde demonios sacaste que somos hermanos!

-Aa, pues… el cabello, la actitud, el carácter de los mil diablos, su… -Kuwabara había sacado su pequeña libreta y le estaba diciendo lo escrito en ella- mal sentido del humor...

-¡Kuwabara, Hiei, olvídense de eso!... debemos encontrar a… -Yusuke no terminó la frase, pues una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos pasó corriendo frente a ellos… iba persiguiendo a un supuesto fantasma-

-¡No huyas… ven conmigo, yo te daré el descanso eterno…! -gritaba mientras correteaba a todos los pobres humanos y Yusuke y los demás iban detrás de ella-

-Nira… déjalos… ellos no son… -Kurama logró sujetarla de la cintura, y ella quería seguir corriendo-

-Si vienen conmigo podrán descansar… -hacía lo posible por soltarse del agarre del pelirrojo-

-Hey chicos… ayúdenme con Nira…

-Kurama, no se si te das cuenta, pero… Urameshi y yo tenemos nuestros propios problemas… -tanto él como Yusuke trataban de detener a Hiei, que a diferencia de Nira el quería matar a todos los pobres empleados-

-Vengan conmigo… yo los haré descansar empás…

-¡Cállate niña tonta… primero tengo que matarlos!

-Tú no vas a matar a nadie enano…

-¡Hn… pues si no te callas serás el primero… deforme…!

A los cinco minutos, la casa del terror de verdad era de terror… con Nira y Hiei queriendo arreglar la vida y muerte de los pobres espíritus, (que más que obvio para Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara eran los encargados de asustar a los visitantes ú.ù).

Poco después el lugar quedó completamente vacío y todos tuvieron que jalar con Nira y Hiei para que no los corrieran del parque por armar alboroto, y por destrucción de propiedad privada… (Hiei con espada en mano persiguiendo a los monstruos cortando todo a su paso y Nira corriendo como demente tirandolo todo ú.ùU).

Al atardecer ellos solo querían irse a su respectiva casa… menos Nira claro n.n

-¡Esto fue genial!... ¿Cuándo vendremos de nuevo?

-"Yo espero que nunca…" -pensaron todos los chicos hartos y cansados- "además no creo que nos dejen pasar de nuevo" –voltearon a ver como de la casa del terror empezaba a salir mucho humo y varias chispas pues empezaba a incendiarse-

-Bueno, vayamos a mi casa… ahí se quedará Nira a dormir…

-¿Seguro Urameshi?

-Pues la verdad no estoy muy seguro Kuwabara…

-Urameshi, yo opino que…

-¡Por fin te encuentro Kazuma Kuwabara! –todos voltearon para ver el origen de esa voz-

-¡Seiryu! –dijeron todos al unísono y Nira se quedó con cara de what-

-He… hermana… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada… ya sabes como me encanta ir por ahí buscándote… -dijo sarcástica-

-Ahh… pues ¿para que me necesitabas hermanita?

-Nada de hermanita… ahora mismo vendrás conmigo a la casa, lavarás los platos y harás la limpieza de toda la casa ¿me oíste? –Seiryu jaló a su hermano de la oreja-

-Ay ay ay… duele… hermana… ay…

-¡Cállate Kazuma!... oh, perdón… buenas tardes chicos –los miró a todos y fijó su atención en Nira- ¿mn… una nueva integrante del grupo?

-Ella es Nira… por ordenes de Koenma debemos cuidarla –explicó el pelirrojo-

-Ya veo, bueno, mi 'hermanito' y yo debemos retirarnos… fue un placer conocerte Nira… "hmm… se parece a Hiei" –se le quedó viendo y le sonrió-

-Hn…

-Adiós chicos… ¡vámonos Kazuma!

-Eh no… espera… -Kuwabara fue jalado por su hermana- debo reunir a la familia…

-Si, claro que lo harás… si no me obedeces te aseguro que reunirás a toda la familia cuando te vayan a ver al hospital…

-¡No… espera… waaaaaaa!…

-¡Y cállate!

Los chicos vieron a Seiryu llevarse a rastras a su hermano con una gran "gota" en la cabeza.

-Uy, pobre Kuwabara… ahora si se le armó… jajajaja…

-Yusuke, no creo k eso sea divertido…

-Kurama eres un aguafiestas… -le contestó el chico dejando de reír-

-Hn… ya se lo llevaron… vivirá un poco mas… -dijo Hiei en voz baja-

-Oigan, díganme ¿Qué es cavar platos?

-No Nira, es lavar, no cavar, y es cuando utilizas agua y…

-Si, si Yusuke que interesante… ¿ya podemos irnos? –Nira no le había puesto nada de atención-

-¡Ay… que la mato! –se tronó los dedos de las manos-

-Cálmate Yusuke, mejor vámonos… -dijo Kurama-

--------------------

**Bien… hasta aquí otro capi… la verdad lo siento por Kuwabara… después de un día así tener que llegar a lavar los platos y hacer la limpieza… ú.ù... pobre, lo entiendo… y también pobre Hiei… tener que cuidar a una chiquilla así… debe ser difícil… uy y con lo paciente que es n.nU creo que Nira tuvo mucha suerte de ser una enviada de Koenma, que si no hubiera sido así, ya no estaría respirando, aunque la envidio… pasar un rato con Hiei… -suspiro- ¡QUE ENVIDIA! ù.ú#**

**Ahora a contestar los reviews n.n**

**Por antigüedad...**

**nino-sama**.- De verdad gracias por tu comentario, te confesaréque inicialmenteiba a sercomo tu dijiste, pero mejor decidí incendiar la cocina del pobre de Yusuke y hacerlos devolver lo que comieron el día anterior en los tazones locos jejeje... soy muuy mala n.nU en cuanto a lo de Hiei...mmm... bueno, ya viste lo k pasó... no se tu, pero yo sí llegué a envidiar a Nira... mira que pasar un ratito con Hiei... bueno, espero tener listo el siguiente capi para la próxima semana... n.n gracias por tu review.

**Amberosse**.-Hola, me alegraque te haya gustado el capítulo anterior jejeje... a mi también me dio risa cuando lo escribí jajaja... la verdad yo nunca me he subido a ese juego... no me gustan las vueltas... me marean . aunque creo que ese es el caso ¿ne? jeje n.nU espero que tu computadora ya esté bien yencantada te dejo imprimir esta...mmm...historia looooca, para mi será un honor el que consideres este fic como uno de tus favoritos jeje n/n ... y espero que no te haya dolido mucho la caida de la silla n.nU jajaja... y no te preocupes que seguiré escribiendo aunque a mi mamá no le guste jeje ya que aún en contra de sus deseos ya tengo 5 fics en proyecto jijiji... pero es secreto he... gracias por el review n.n

**Bueno, los dejo, se cuidan y nos vemos en el siguiente capi**.

**Att:Ikari-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo… agradezco todos sus reviews… son mi motivación… aunque en mi casa me dicen que me debería dedicar a otra cosa, como estudiar jejeje… pero yo, como buena hija… los ignoro y sigo con lo que me gusta… n.nU**

**Bueno, como ya los aburrí, mejor vamos al fic… y no olviden dejarme un review… aunque sea para decirme que me dedique a otra cosa jeje…**

**Capítulo 5.- ¡Vamos a casa!... pero ¿a la de quien?**

------------------------

Los chicos vieron a Seiryu llevarse a rastras a su hermano con una gran "gota" en la cabeza.

-Uy, pobre Kuwabara… ahora si se le armó… jajajaja…

-Yusuke, no creo k eso sea divertido…

-Kurama eres un aguafiestas… -le contestó el chico dejando de reír-

-Hn… al menos ya se lo llevaron… vivirá un poco mas… -dijo Hiei en voz baja-

-Oigan, díganme ¿Qué es cavar platos?

-No Nira, es lavar, no cavar, y es cuando utilizas agua y…

-Si, si Yusuke que interesante… ¿ya podemos irnos? –Nira no le había puesto nada de atención-

-¡Ay… que la mato! –se tronó los dedos de las manos-

-Cálmate Yusuke, mejor vámonos… -dijo Kurama-

Ya de regreso, Nira se adelantó un par de metros y luego gritó a Yusuke.

-¡Oye… ¿estás seguro de que no hay nadie en tu casa!

-Si¿por que?

-¡Pues porque para no haber nadie hay mucho escándalo!…

-¿Que! –los tres chicos corrieron hasta la chica que estaba justo enfrente de la casa de Yusuke-

-¡Pero que waaaaaa! –Yusuke casi cae de espalda por la impresión- … ay no…

-¿Qué sucede Yusuke? –le preguntó el pelirrojo-

-…Mi madre…

-¿Que? –preguntaron los dos chicos restantes-

-¡Oye tú!… ¿Quién demonios eres?... –una mujer se acercó al chico y lo miró de forma altanera-

-¿Qué quien soy? Soy Yusuke… tu hijo…

-¿Hijo?... ¡ahhh Yusuke! –la mujer se lanzó a abrazarlo y luego lo llevó dentro de la casa, ahí habían no menos de 25 personas-

-¿Mamá que es esto?

-Una pequeña fie… hic… sta… ¡escuchen todos!... el es mi hijo… Yu…hic… Yusu… ¿Yusu que dijiste?

-¡Yusuke mamá… Yusuke!

-¡Si eso… Yusuke!... biri… hic… birindemos por ti…

-¡Sí… salud! –gritaron todos los extraños-

Nira, Kurama y Hiei estaban en la entrada viendo como todos brindaban y hablaban en volumen muy alto.

-Bueno Yusuke... no creo que Nira quepa en tu casa... de hecho... no creo que quepa alguien mas... ni siquiera tu...

-¡Oh no me digas Kurama... creerás que no me había dado cuenta? -contestó el pelinegro en tono sarcástico-

-Pero no se queden en la puerta… -la madre de Yusuke los jaló al interior y les puso una cerveza en la mano a cada uno- …jeje… hic… vamos… diviértanse…

Nira olió la botella y se dispone a beber de ella.

-A… a… a… ni lo sueñes Nira… -Yusuke le quitó la botella-

-Hn… -se quejó ella molesta- …nada les parece aquí… -se cruzó de brazos-

-Olvídalo Hiei… -ahora fue Kurama el que quitó la botella de la mano de su amigo y se la dio a Yusuke, provocando un gruñido de disgusto por parte del pelinegro-

-Creo que lo mejor será irnos a…

-¿A dónde crees que vas Yu… hic… suke? –su madre lo miraba algo raro, pues estaba ya bastante mareada-

-Me voy para que puedas seguir disfrutando de la fiesta… -su madre lo abrazó por el cuello-

-Mejor quédate… tus amigos… también pu… pueden hacerlo… -les sonrió a todos –

-No, no lo creo…

-Además quiero que me… hic… expliques ¿que le pasó a mí cocina… hic?

-Jejeje… bueno, nosotros nos vamos Yusuke… buenas noches, sigan disfrutando de la fiesta… -Kurama salió llevándose a Hiei-

-¡Oye no… espera!… -gritó Yusuke estirando la mano como pidiendo ayuda- …no me dejes aquí… -susurró-

-¡Siiiii... a festejar! –gritó la mujer-

Afuera, Kurama iba camino a su casa con Hiei a poca distancia de el.

-Por poco y no salimos…

-Zorro… ¿no sientes que falta algo?... ¿como un bulto? –susurró el pelinegro y Kurama se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos-

-¿Algo?... mm… ¿Qué será?... ¡Nira! –el pelirrojo corrió hacia la casa de Yusuke de nuevo y al abrir la puerta vio a Yusuke forcejeando con su madre y a Nira parada en un dedo en la boca de una botella vacía de cerveza-

-Esto es divertido… -vio que Kurama estaba en la entrada junto con Hiei- hey… vengan… esto es divertido… -todos los que la miraban aplaudían tontamente por los efectos del alcohol-

-Nira, vámonos… -Kurama la sacó de la casa lo mas discretamente posible y luego emprendieron el camino a la suya-

-Ay que día… -dijo el pelirrojo- ¿Cómo le explicaré a mi madre que Nira dormirá conmigo esta noche?... ella de seguro me diría que podrían dormir juntas, pero con Nira… eso puede ser peligroso… aunque no se para quien, mi madre es muy "especial" con los invitados… -terminó y suspiró-

-Hn… Kurama, no necesitas explicarle nada a esa mujer,… solo no le digas y ya…

-Si, creo que eso tendré que hacer.

Al llegar a su destino…

-Ya llegué mamá…

-Que bueno hijo… ¿Cómo estuvo tu práctica de campo?... ¿te divertiste?

-Si… no tienes una idea… -dijo algo apagado y fingiendo una sonrisa-

-Que bueno amor ¿quieres cenar algo o prefieres irte a dormir?

-Pues… -cenar se escuchaba tentador, pues no había comido nada desde el día anterior, pero recordó que Nira y Hiei debían de estar esperándolo afuera de su ventana- no mamá, gracias, mejor me iré a dormir, hoy fue un día muy pesado…

-Te entiendo amor… descansa –Shiori besó la frente de su hijo y este se fue a su cuarto-

-Ay… este fue un día agotador… -dijo en voz baja mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto, al entrar vio a Nira discutiendo con Hiei afuera de su ventana- … y lo que me espera… -suspiró y abrió la ventana-

-Tardaste demasiado…

-Lo siento Hiei, pero tenía que hablar con mi madre.

-Hn… ¡pasa de una vez Nira! –dijo el pelinegro en cuanto entró-

-¡Cállate Hiei… ya voy!... esta ropa es estorbosa… me es difícil entrar…

-Tu ya eres torpe… no culpes a la ropa.

-¿Qué dijiste enano!

-¿Cómo que enano!

-¡Shhhh... no hagan tanto ruido… si no se comportan los dos dormirán afuera…!

-Hn –se quejaron ante las palabras del pelirrojo y se cruzaron de brazos-

-Yo mejor me largo… -Hiei se dirigió a la ventana-

-¿Te vas?... ¿por que? –preguntó Kurama algo sorprendido-

-No quiero tener a esa mocosa tan cerca de mi… -señaló a Nira que veía todo el cuarto con suma curiosidad-

_-"Bueno, creo que esto es bueno… así puedo estar seguro de que no van a matarse mientras duermo jeje"_ –pensó Kurama con una sonrisa discreta-

-Hn… vendré mañana a primera hora, así que no cierres la maldita ventana… -el chico se dispuso a salir-

-Hey Hiei espera…

-¿Qué demonios quieres mocosa?

-Se que tú tienes mi espada… ¡la quiero ahora!

-Hn… toma y cállate –le lanzó el arma-

-Hn –la tomó y la recargó de la pared-

_-"Si no supiera que Yukina es la "única" hermana de Hiei… no dudaría ni un segundo en que Nira es su hermana… son idénticos"_ –pensó el pelirrojo mientras veía irse a Hiei-

-¿Qué demonios me ves?... tengo monos en la cara o que!

-Jeje… no te enojes Hiei… es solo que…no, mejor olvídalo… _"Si le digo me mata"_

-Hn, zorro idiota… -el chico se fue-

-Jeje… bueno Nira, tu dormirás en la cama y yo lo haré en el suelo…

-¿En el suelo? Pero y eso ¿por que?... tu puedes dormir conmigo… no me muevo mucho… -la chica lo miró indiferente, pero el no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, y lo disimuló caminando hacia su armario-

-Se que mi ropa es muy grande, pero tendrás que conformarte… -Kurama sacó de su armario una linda pijama color azul cielo y se la entregó-

-¿Y esto? –preguntó Nira al ver la ropa-

-Es una pijama… aquí en el Ningenkai la usamos para dormir…

-Aaa… -la chica sin mas empezó a quitarse la ropa y Kurama le dio la espalda rápidamente-

-Ay Nira… voy a enseñarte a no hacer eso… -dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado-

-Bien, ya me la puse, pero me queda muy grande… -Kurama se dio la vuelta y la miró, realmente se veía muy bien, aunque la pijama le quedaba como 15 centímetros grande de mangas y piernas-

-Te ves linda…

-Hn… esta ropa no me gusta Kurama… mejor dormiré sin nada… es mas cómodo… -Nira empezó a desabotonarse la parte de arriba de la pijama-

-¿Qué… qué cómo? –el pelirrojo parpadeó varias veces y se le acercó- … no puedes…

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque… porque no es correcto que una chica duerma sin ropa… y menos en el cuarto de un chico…

-¿Mn?... no se por que lo dices…

-Además, si llegase a verte mi madre creo que se armaría un terrible escándalo…

-Bien, bien, ya entendí… no dormiré sin ropa si tu no quieres… -le contestó la chica resignada y se subió a la cama después de abotonarse nuevamente la pijama-

Habiendo arreglado el problema, Kurama sacó del mismo armario una bolsa de dormir y la extendió en el suelo, luego fue por un libro que estaba en su escritorio.

-¿Qué haces Kurama?

-Voy a terminar de leer este libro…

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Es de Botánica… es decir que habla de los diferentes tipos de plantas y hiervas que existen, su forma y usos comunes…

-Ooohh… ¿puedo verlo?

-Claro –se lo entrega-

-Mm… mmm… mm… aahh… mm… nop, no entiendo nada… -Kurama cayó de espalda… mientras Nira le entregaba el libro y se dirigía al armario para ver su ropa… era increíble lo ordenado que era el pelirrojo- (N/A yo debería ser así ú.ù)

_-"Creo que estará ocupada viendo todo mi guardarropa, que bueno, así terminaré de leer este libro"_ –pensó mientras se recostaba boca abajo en su cama y abría el libro para continuar con su lectura-

Horas después todo iba bien, Nira seguía viendo detenidamente toda la habitación y Kurama casi terminaba de leer, solo le faltaban 100 páginas… (N/A imagínense el tamaño y la cantidad de hojas del libro… debió ser como una guía telefónica n.nU)

-Kurama… ¿aún no terminas? –Nira se puso sobre su espalda y se asomó para ver el libro-

-No, pero como ya es tarde creo que terminaré mañana… -va a cerrar el libro cuando la chica en su espalda le habló-

-Yo conozco esa planta… -señaló la imagen en el libro- de donde yo vengo también crece… se llama Aconitum y la utilizo como sedante… es muy efectiva…

-Aquí en el Ningenkai se llama Acónito y también la utilizamos como analgésico, aunque es muy peligrosa en manos de inexpertos…

-Ya veo… ah, esa también la conozco…

-Aquí esta la utilizaban normalmente para alimentar al ganado y actualmente como insecticida…

-En el Reikai yo la uso como veneno… es mortal en dosis grandes… y utilizo la Milenrama como cicatrizante en cazo de heridas leves…

-No sabía de ese uso…

-Se de esas y de muchas mas plantas…

-¿A si? -(N/A no se a los demás, pero a mi eso de la botánica si me interesa jeje n/n)-

Horas y horas pasaron los chicos hablando sobre los diferentes tipos y usos de varias plantas medicinales Nira era muy sabia pese a su corta edad, charlaron hasta poco después de las 5:00 de la mañana cuando cayeron rendidos por el cansancio, la verdad no hubiera habido problema si nadie los molestaba, pero desgraciadamente…

-¿Shuichi?... hijo… -Shiori tocó a la puerta del cuarto de su hijo poco antes de las 7:00 de la mañana- Shuichi…

Kurama escuchó que su madre lo llamaba, pero estaba muy cansado como para responder… abrió pesadamente los ojos e intentó levantarse, pero algo se lo impedía… al mirar que era, se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Nira? –la chica se había quedado dormida sobre el y lo tenía agarrado dulcemente del cabello- (N/A kawaii! n/n)

-Shuichi… ¿Shuichi estás bien?... contesta hijo… -Kurama al escuchar los llamados desesperados de su madre se puso de pie rápidamente, provocando que Nira cayera al suelo de sentón y que le jalara el cabello con fuerza-

-Attatai… ¿Qué demo…! –se quejó la chica, pero Kurama metió en su boca la maga de la blusa que le había prestado Keiko y le dio todas sus cosas-

-Perdóname Nira…

-¿Mm?

-Shuichi… voy a entrar…

------------------

**Auch… ahora que planea Kurama para evitar que su mamá vea a Nira… hmm… solo les diré que será algo poco agradable y no solo para la chica jiji… esperen lo que sigue… pero ahora… a contestar los reviews n.n.**

**Rockergirl-sk.-** No, espera, no la mates… sin ella no hay historia… aunque te comprendo perfectamente ¬¬ niña del infierno… aunque no hace lo que hace con mala intención n.n es demasiado inocente… es como Hiei, pero en mujer, mas joven, insoportable y extremadamente enfadosa…mmm… bueno, ahora que lo pienso… no se parece a Hiei… (pobre de el ¿ne? n.nU) jejeje… yo igual debería ponerla en un juego peligroso, casi mortal, pero si lo hiciera no tendría sentido esta locura que escribo jeje n.n… gracias por el review… nos leemos en el siguiente.

**illyara.-** Hola, jeje… me alegra que te gustara esta loca historia jeje… esa es la idea, y aunque no lo creas, yo también lamento todo lo que le hice pasar a Hiei en este capi… n.nU pero fue divertido ¿no?... sip, Nira es una niña mala, bueno, no es mala, es solo como tu dices "demasiado inocente" n.n Lamento subir el capi hasta hoy, pero ahora con el trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo jeje, pero espero que hayas disfrutado este capi jeje ahora quien parece que sufrirá será Nira Jajaja… gracias por el review, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**nino-sama.-** Hola, jejeje… como tu dices… Hiei no tiene remedio jeje… siempre quiere matar a alguien, pero así es el ¿ne? n.n sip, se que soy mala con todos, pero a Nira ya le tocará lo suyo…jejeje… de eso puedes estar segura –Ikari con mirada maliciosa y frotándose las manos- pero tranquila jeje, que este no es el último capi Jajaja… aún quedan dos mas (la verdad no era tan largo, pero cuando llega la inspiración no debes detenerla n.n ¿no crees?) jaja… gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

**Kari.-** Hola, gracias, me da gusto que el fic te esté gustando… ya pronto llegará el final, y no será agradable… al menos para Yusuke y compañía jajajaja… gracias por el comentario, nos leemos después n.n

**Jeje… para k vean que si se lo que hago y escribo… (mas o menos n/nU), aquí una breve explicación n.n **

**Acónito (Aconitumnapellus**).- Es una planta muy peligrosa en manos de inexpertos y es utilizada como analgésico y sedante, aunque es muy tóxica.

**Hierva de San Cristóbal (Actaza spicata).- **También es una planta muy tóxica, antes se alimentaba al ganado con ella, pero ahora se usa solo como insecticida.

**Milenrama (Achillea millefolium).- **Esta es una planta muy útil, pues se usa como cicatrizante y antinflamatorio.

**Espero les haya gustado este capi… nos leemos en el siguiente n.n**

_**Att: Ikari-chan**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza ú.ù pero el trabajo no me da para más jeje… por eso les doy las gracias por esperar…**

**Ahora si al fic, y no olviden dejar un review he… n.n**

**De nuevo repito, Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen... yo solo hago historias dementes con ellos**

**---------------------------**

**Capítulo 6.- ¡Que noche la de anoche!**

Kurama escuchó que su madre lo llamaba, pero estaba muy cansado como para responder… abrió pesadamente los ojos e intentó levantarse, pero algo se lo impedía… al mirar que era, se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Nira? –la chica se había quedado dormida sobre el y lo tenía agarrado dulcemente del cabello-

-Shuichi… ¿Shuichi estás bien?... contesta hijo… -Kurama al escuchar los llamados desesperados de su madre se puso de pie rápidamente, provocando que Nira cayera al suelo de sentón y que le jalara el cabello con fuerza-

-Attatai… ¿Qué demo…! –Kurama metió en su boca la maga de la blusa que le había prestado Keiko y le dio todas sus cosas-

-Perdóname Nira…

-¿M?

-Shuichi… voy a entrar…–el chico llevó a Nira hasta la ventana y la tiró por ella, pues preocupada ya Shiori de que su hijo no contestaba, abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró-

-¿Qué sucede mamá?

-Hijo… ¿estas bien? Perdón por entrar así, pero como no contestabas me preocupé… creí que te había pasado algo…

-No mamá, estoy bien… -el pelirrojo se sentó en su cama y pasó una mano por su cabello… de verdad le dolió el jalón que le había dado Nira-

-Hijo… ¿traes la misma ropa de ayer?

-Eh… yo…

-De seguro te quedaste dormido sin abrir la cama ¿verdad?... anoche te veías bastante cansado… -le dijo con una sonrisa-

-Si mamá, así fue –le sonrió también- _"yo le iba a decir que me había escapado a una fiesta, pero_ _creo que lo que ella dijo es mejor"_ –pensó- _"aunque no creo que me hubiera creído"_

-Bueno, venía a decirte que tus amigos están abajo esperándote… dijeron que era urgente por eso te desperté…

-Gracias.

-Yo iré de compras con unas amigas, no tardaré mucho –Shiori besó la frente de su hijo y salió del cuarto, cuando se hubo ido los chicos subieron al cuarto de Kurama-

-Buenos días Kurama –saludó Keiko-

-Bu… -bostezo- lo siento… buenos días chicos…

-¡Yo no le veo nada de buenos! –se quejaron Yusuke y Kuwabara-

-¿Qué les pasó¿Por qué traen esa cara? –preguntó el pelirrojo a sus amigos, ya que ambos tenían unas enormes ojeras y estaban bastante despeinados-

-¿Dónde está Nira? –preguntó Keiko-

-¿Nira?... ella… ¡Nira! –se levantó rápidamente de la cama y fue hacia la ventana, pero no necesitó asomarse, pues Nira iba entrando por ella y se veía furiosa, aunque no tanto como cierto demonio de fuego de ojos rojos que entraba a la habitación después de ella-

-Hi… ei…

-¡Maldición Kurama… ¿Por qué tiraste a la mocosa por la ventana! –Hiei estaba completamente lleno de lodo, mojado y malhumorado-

-Pero enano ¿Qué te pasó?

-Hn –trató de sacudirse algo de lodo de su ropa- venía para acá, estaba a punto de entrar por la ventana, cuando esa niña idiota cayó sobre mi y ambos caímos a un charco de lodo.

-Siento mucho eso Hiei…

-Jajajaja… te vez ridículo enano… -dos segundos mas tarde, Kuwabara estaba inconsciente en el suelo-

-Ay Kuwabara… eso te pasa por hablador… -Yusuke se puso en cuclillas para ver a su amigo-

-¡Con mil demonios… vaya manera de cuidarme!… todos voltearon a ver a Nira que estaba también cubierta de lodo-

-Lo siento Nira, pero era necesario…

-Hn… se lo diré a Koenma…

-No, espera… fue sin querer…

-Kurama… me arrojaste por la ventana de tu cuarto y para colmo caí sobre un bulto malhumorado y vestido de negro… -miró de reojo a Hiei-

-¿Qué insinúas mocosa!

-Hn… ¿tu que crees Hiei?... ¿acaso ves algún otro bulto malhumorado y vestido de negro? –Nira le contestó altaneramente-

-¡Ahora si te mueres niña!

-¡Eso quiero verlo! –Nira pegó su frente a la de Hiei y parecían estar a punto de sacar chispas por los ojos-

-Este… disculpa Kurama, pero ¿podría Nira bañarse aquí? –preguntó Keiko en vos alta para que todos la oyeran-

-¿Un baño? –preguntó la chica olvidándose completamente de Hiei-

-¡Hey mocosa… no me ignores!

-Claro, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella después de arrojarla por la ventana…

-Gracias, ven Nira, yo te ayudaré –la chica se le acercó y se le quedó viendo-

-Hn… tú te quedaste con mi ropa…

-Me la llevé para lavarla, ahora ven… -Keiko la llevó hacia el baño- ahora venimos… -dijo a los chicos-

Ay ay ay… -Kuwabara despertó y se incorporó sobándose la cabeza-

-Y díganme chicos ¿Por qué traen esa cara? –Kurama se sentó de nuevo en su cama y se frotó los ojos con pereza-

-¡Je!... la fiesta que mi madre organizó en mi casa terminó apenas hace una hora… -Yusuke se talló la cabeza bastante somnoliento- no hubiera habido problema si no me hubiera obligado a quedarme, pero lo hizo, además tuve que limpiar todo para que la policía no encerrara en la cárcel a mi madre y al montón de ebrios desconocidos que ahora duermen en el suelo de mi casa… ¿y a ti que te pasó Kuwabara? –miró a su amigo-

-Agh… mi hermana me obligó a hacer la limpieza de toda la casa cuarto veces… y lo peor es que se quedó despierta asesorándome todo el tiempo… -Kuwabara se quitó el paliacate de la cabeza y el delantal que todavía llevaba puesto- no se como aguantó estar despierta toda la noche… humm… ¿y tú Kurama?... ¿que hiciste anoche que traes la misma ropa de ayer?

-¿Acaso hiciste algo con Nira? –dijo Yusuke y todos le lanzaron una mirada acusadora-

-¡Claro que no!... no hicimos nada… solo nos desvelamos viendo un libro-

-Aja… ¿tú le crees Kuwabara?

-Mm… no se…

-Recuerda que fue el legendario Youko Kurama…

-Es verdad Urameshi… siendo así… puede ser…

-Ya les dije que no pasó nada… -Kurama estaba empezando a molestarse-

-Aaa… ¿seguro? –Yusuke y Kuwabara se le acercaron mirándolo pícaramente-

-¡Con un demonio… ya cállense! –Hiei estaba recargado de la pared y se estaba tapando los oídos-

-¿Y al enano que mosca le picó?

-Hey… Hiei… -Yusuke se le acercó y lo miró detenidamente… el otro pelinegro tenía los ojos hinchados y la mirada algo perdida-

-¿Qué rayos me ves!

-Agghh… -Yusuke retrocedió -Hiei ¿Qué hiciste anoche?... tu aliento huele a alcohol…

-¿Que! –Kurama y Kuwabara fueron hacia ellos rápidamente-

-¿El enano está ebrio! –gritó Kuwabara-

-Ah… ¡que cierres la maldita boca!

-¿Hiei que hiciste anoche? –preguntó Kurama sorprendido-

-Hn… al salir de aquí me dirigí hacia el templo de Genkai, al pasar por una esquina vi a un ningen que me hacía señas para que me acercara…

-¿Y qué hiciste? –preguntó Yusuke-

-Hn… lo mandé al diablo y seguí mi camino, pero después me alcanzó… estaba listo para matarlo cuando me puso una botella en la mano y me sonrió-

----------------------------------------**Flash Back**---------------------------------------

-Vamos adentro… -dijo el hombre y jaló a Hiei dentro de un bar- ¡salud! –gritó y todos levantaron sus respectivas bebidas-

-Hn… humanos idiotas… -Hiei va a salir cuando el hombre que lo detuvo-

-Hoy nació mi primer hijo –dijo alegre el hombre… al parecer seguía sobrio…- ¿no quieres celebrar con nosotros?

-Hn… ¡no…! –Hiei va a salir cuando de pronto se soltó una terrible tormenta- ¡maldición!...

-No te preocupes, en cuanto deje de llover podrás irte,… mientras quédate con nosotros niño –se dio la vuelta y siguió festejando-

- ¿Niño! –va a golpearlo cuando otro sujeto le quita la botella que le había entregado el primero y la observa detenidamente- ¡oye!

-¿Re… re… ref… soda?... no…, mejor…ten… -le entregó otra botella- esto si es… hic… para ti… para ti… para ti… jijiji…hic… -el ebrio se fue bailando-

-Los humanos si que son extraños… -Hiei fijó la vista en la botella que le habían entregado, no podía negar que tenía algo de sed, y ante tanta insistencia se bebió todo el contenido –no está mal… -al terminar de beber, botó la botella hacia atrás y luego tomó otra que estaba sobre una mesa cercana-

Horas después…

-¡Sí… mi pirimer hijooo! –dijo el anfitrión de al fiesta ya bastante ebrio-

-¡Sí… mi primer hi...joo! –repitió Hiei sonriendo tontamente agarrando otra botella y levantándola como los demás-

¡Benditos sean los here… hic… deros!

-¡Sii… blanditos sean los here… hic…here…hic… esos!...

-¿Tu también tuuuviste un… hic… hijo? –preguntó sorprendido el anfitrión a Hiei que estaba sentado sobre una mesa y con una botella medio vacía en las manos-

-¿Hn?...

-¡Que ale… gría!... –el hombre abrazó a Hiei- sii… birindemos por el tambien…hic…

-¡Siiii… hic!...

(N/A: No es necesario decir que se pasó bebiendo hasta la madrugada ¿verdad? **n.nU**)

------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------------------

Hiei terminó su explicación y dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

-E… entonces ahora sientes la resaca Hiei… -le comentó Yusuke aún sin poder creer lo que había escuchado-

-Hn

-No lo creí de ti enano…

-¡Cierra la boca!…

-Hmm… lo mejor será que te prepare un café muy concentrado Hiei…

-Hn… has lo que te plazca zorro…-Hiei se frotó la sien con una mano, mientras Kurama se dirigió a la escalera, pero unos gritos provenientes del baño hicieron a todos acercarse a la puerta-

-¿Qué pasará allá adentro? –preguntó Yusuke-

-¡No se, pero que se callen! –decía Hiei tapándose los oídos-

-¿Y quién irá a ver? –preguntó el pelirrojo y todos lo miraron- muy bien… yo voy…

-------------------

**Ok, hasta aquí este capi… fue por que me insistieron en tirar a Nira por la ventana… que lo hice jeje espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo… ahora… ¿ustedes que se imaginan que pasa en el baño? Jejeje… con esa niña dentro… cualquier cosa puede pasar n.nU **

**Ahora pasaré a los reviews… y como es costumbre, será por antigüedad n.n cooooooomenzamos… (ya parezco comentarista ¿ne? n.nU)**

**nino-sama**.- Jejeje… hola n.n vaya que tu review fue laaaargo, pero o importa, me encanta leer lo que dicen mis queridos lectores… si quieres el próximo puede ser igual, o incluso mas largo, por mi mejor jeje n.n… ahora, en cuanto a los capis… solo queda uno ú.ù pero te aseguro que te gustará… querrás matar a Nira igual k los chicos y yo jeje, por eso espera, trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda jeje gracias por el review, bye, bye.

**Rockergirl-sk**.- Hola, jeje¿como ves? Seguí sus consejos y tiré a Nira por la ventana… espero lo hayas disfrutado (yo si lo hice n.nU desgraciadamente cayó sobre el pobre de Hiei…si el estuviera aquí, ya me habría matado como 10 veces mínimo jeje n.nU) jeje… de verdad gracias por leer… sus comentarios me alegran la vida n.n eso, y escribir este tipo de fics… me encanta ver felices a las personas jeje… de nuevo gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente capi bye, bye.

**illyara**.- Konichi wa! Gracias por leer, trato de hacerme un espacio, pues esto de escribir es mi vida n.n y la verdad es que no tengo tanto trabajo, es solo que aún no me organizo bien y algo toi haciendo mal jejeje. En cuanto a lo que dijiste de que Nira utiliza la cabeza para otra cosa aparte de molestar y que sabe algo sobre plantas… tienes razón… hasta a mi me sorprendió n.nU… y bueno, ya viste lo que pasó… Kurama la arrojó por la ventana jejeje… (pobre ú.ùU)Jejeje… en cuanto a mis conocimientos sobre plantas…gracias n/n y sip, tienes razón… fue mi precioso Kurama el que me influenció para escribir eso jajajaja… no salió tan mal ¿ne? gracias por el review… nos leemos en el siguiente, bye.

**Kakushi Miko**.- Konichi wa Kakushi Miko-san… n.n Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y que te haga reír… jejeje n.n y eso de que te ven con cara de what te entiendo, aquí en mi casa me ven así todo el tiempo, pues me la paso riendo por las ideas cómicas en las que pienso… bueno, es algo que con el tiempo te acostumbras n.nU en cuanto a tu pregunta de que ¿de donde saco la inspiración para escribir fics humorísticos? La respuesta es fácil, solo imagino a los personajes en diferentes situaciones tontas… pero además, solo pienso en eso… sip, tendré trabajo, pero solo pienso en hacer pasar un mal rato a los personajes, aunque a veces las ideas solo son espontáneas, como casi siempre… espero haber contestado tu duda, gracias por el review y nos leemos en el siguiente capi… bye.

**GRACIAS POR LEER ATT: IKARI-CHAN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, este es el último capi de esta alocadísima historia n.n lamento si no se los dije en el anterior jejeje, se me olvidó n.nU lo siento...ahora soloespero que en la escuela me pueda concentrar un poco, ya que con esa bola de profesores intentando dar clase… no creo poder tener mucho tiempo para escribir fics, ¬¬U pero no se preocupen… seguiré escribiendo solo para ustedes mis queridos lectores n.n**

**Ahora al fic y no olviden dejar reviews he n.n**

-------------------

**Capítulo 7.- ¡Hora del baño!**

Hiei terminó su explicación y dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

-E… entonces ahora sientes la resaca Hiei… -le comentó Yusuke aún sin poder creer lo que había escuchado-

-Hn

-No lo creí de ti enano…

-¡Cierra la boca!…

-Hmm… lo mejor será que te prepare un café muy concentrado Hiei…

-Hn… has lo que te plazca zorro…-Hiei se frotó la sien con una mano -Kurama se dirigió a la escalera, pero unos gritos provenientes del baño hicieron a todos acercarse a la puerta-

-¿Qué pasará allá adentro? –preguntó Yusuke-

-¡No se, pero que se callen! –Hiei se tapó los oídos-

-¿Y quién irá a ver? –preguntó el pelirrojo y todos lo miraron- muy bien… yo voy…

-¡Ahhh… está caliente!

-Lo siento Nira… por favor no te muevas…

-¡Con un demonio… ¿Qué me echaste en los ojos?... arde… arde…!

-¡Te dije que no los abrieras!

-Keiko… Nira… ¿todo está bien? – preguntó tímidamente Kurama mientras tocaba a la puerta suavemente-

-¡Suficiente, me largo!

-¡No Nira, espera!

La puerta del baño se abrió y golpeó en la frente al pobre Kurama… Nira salió de entre una densa cortina de vapor… estaba llena de espuma, en una de sus manos llevaba su ropa, mientras Keiko la retenía por la otra con una toalla también llena de espuma.

-¡Oye suéltame!

-¡No, tengo que quitarte el jabón del cuerpo!

Nira se soltó del agarre de Keiko y corrió a la habitación de Kurama.

-¡Hey… deténganla! –gritó a todos los chicos, pero no se movieron de donde estaban… seguían dándole la espalda- ¡Yusuke muévete!

-Keiko… no hay problema en perseguirla… ¡pero que se vista…! -dijo Yusuke sonrojado al voltear a ver a la chica-

-Pues si no nos damos prisa, Nira destruirá toda mi habitación –el pelirrojo se les acercó sobándose el enorme chichón que le había dejado el portazo que Nira le había dado y entró a su cuarto seguido de Keiko, Kuwabara, Yusuke y Hiei… este último con el ceño fruncido… al parecer le dolía la cabeza… (N/A y como no… después de toooodo lo k se tomó la noche anterior u.úU)

-Nira, tienes que enjuagarte el jabón del cuerpo… por favor regresa al baño con Keiko…

-¡No Kurama, no quiero! – Nira intenta escapar por la ventana-

-¡No te dejaré ir! –gritó Yusuke-

-Ay si tu… -va a salir por la ventana cuando Yusuke corrió a toda velocidad, cerró la ventana y agarró a Nira de la cintura- …ay… pero que haces… tu me has… -contestó la chica sonrojada y con cara de haber sido agredida por un depravado o algo así-

A…yo…no…no me malinterpretes… yo… –Yusuke la soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos- … yo no quise…

-Ay Yusuke… que fácil caes… -Nira negó con la cabeza y le ensañó la lengua- …tooooooonto…

-¿Que?

-¡Idiota, la dejaste ir! –Keiko lo golpeó en la cabeza-

-¡Con que si he… ahora si ya me enojé… Nira ahora verás como te va a ir! –Yusuke se tronó los dedos de las manos-

-Urameshi… ¿piensas golpear a una mujer?... ¡eres un sinvergüenza… me das pena!... ¿lo sabías?

-¡Je!... habla de pena el tipo que es golpeado por su hermana…

-¡Cállate imbécil… ahora verás tu también!

-¡Silencio los dos! –intervino Keiko- ¡ahora no es momento de pelear… por si no lo han notado tenemos serios problemas aquí!

-Es cierto… Urameshi, ya arreglaremos cuentas después… ¡ahora Nira espera! –Kuwabara fue hacia ella e intentó sujetarla, pero ella lo esquivó, brincó y usó su cabeza como escalón… (N/A así como pasó con Shishiwakamaru… ¿recuerdan? n.nU) al tocar el suelo se topó con Kurama que tenía una toalla lista para sujetarla en caso de que fuera necesario-

-¡Nira… se acabó el juego…!

-Ay Kurama… vamos… ahora tu intenta atraparme… -el pelirrojo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, se controló y al igual que sus amigos intentó sujetar a la chica fallando igual que ellos-

Hiei solo observaba recargado de la pared con los brazos cruzados, tenía cerrados los ojos y el seño fruncido… poco a poco, con el escándalo la venita de su sien empezó a palpitar y a hacerse más visible…

-Jajaja… esto es divertido… -reía la chica mientras corría por la habitación y tiraba todo a su paso -

Uno tras otro, todos, menos Hiei intentaron detener a Nira sin éxito… el cuarto de Kurama quedó completamente tirado, mojado y lleno de espuma, sin embargo Nira parecía divertirse mucho.

Los chicos, mojados, hartos, cansados y cubiertos de espuma lograron por fin acorralar a la chica en una esquina de la habitación.

-Bien, ya casi me tienen… ahora… ¿Quién va a sujetarme he?

La espuma que cubría su cuerpo había desaparecido casi por completo… a Nira no parecía importarle, pero a los chicos si… y hacían lo posible por evitar ver el cuerpo de la chica, cosa que no les era nada fácil en esa situación.

-Lástima, perdieron su oportunidad… -rápidamente evadió a sus guardianes y se dispuso a salir por la puerta-

Hiei, completamente furioso por el escándalo y el dolor de cabeza que tenía a causa de la resaca y el exceso ruido le impidió el paso… Nira corrió al baño y vio que no tenía salida.

-Oh-oh…

-¡Hn… tomarás el maldito baño ahora! –Hiei se paró en la puerta del baño para que no pudiera huir de nuevo-

-¡No quiero!

-Hn… entonces te obligaré… -sacó su espada y la chica retrocedió un paso-

-¡Enano, no vayas a matarla!

-¡Cállate… no pienso matarla!... aunque… no sería mala idea… –Hiei miró a Nira con una sonrisa perversa-

-¡Espera Hiei… no! –Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama y Kuwabara entraron al cuarto de baño e intentaron detenerlo-

-Hn… -Hiei lanzó su espada y todos corrieron hacia Nira, esta retrocedió un paso mas y resbaló con el jabón que había en el suelo cayendo dentro de la tina llena de agua y mojando a todos-

-Buuurrr… -Nira tomó aire y sacudió la cabeza- ¡jajaja… esto fue genial!... ¿no creen? jejeje… –todos tenían un tic nervioso… estaban furiosos (N/A ¿y quien no?... aún a mi me dan ganas de matarla ù.ú)-

-Mejor… -dijo Kurama tratando de no sonar enojado- vamos a mi cuarto para que… Nira… se vista… -dijo apretando los puños y los dientes-

-¿Qué ya no vamos a jugar?

-¡No, tu te quedas aquí, te secas y te vistes ¿entiendes! –exigió Keiko a la chica-

-Hn… tan bien que íbamos… -se cruzó de brazos molesta y miró hacia otro lado-

Todos los chicos, incluido Hiei, fueron a revisar los daños de la habitación del pelirrojo, que al entrar suspiró desanimado-

-Fiuuuuu… -silbó Yusuke- creo que me gustaba mas tu antigua decoración… jeje -Yusuke recibió una mirada asesina por parte de todos sus compañeros- ¿que?... ¿Qué dije?... agghh… bueno ya, quiero saber ¿a que hora va a llegar el idiota de Koenma? –cambió su semblante indiferente por uno molesto- ¡ya quiero que ven… waaaaaaa!

-¡Aloha chicos! –las voces de un infante y su asistente los sorprendieron-

-¡Agrrr… Koenma¿Dónde dia…!

-¡Hola Botan!... – Nira entró al cuarto y saltó para abrazar a la chica peliazul, que estaba sobre su remo-

-¡Ah, hola Nira!... ¿Cómo te la pasaste?

-Pues…

-¿Dónde demonios estabas Koenma?... esa mocosa nos causó muchos problemas!

-Calma, calma Hiei, lo único que importa ahora es que Nira está bien, y por lo que veo el Ningenkai sigue intacto… claro, menos esta habitación jejeje…

-Pues yo no le veo la gracia… -se quejó Kurama-

-¿Lo ves primo Koenma?... te dije que me llevaras contigo a la playa…

-¿Primo… playa? –repitieron todos-

-Ah si… Botan y yo estábamos de vacaciones en Hawai, cuando me llegó la noticia de que Nira estaba en mi castillo, al parecer ya terminó su entrenamiento en el bosque del olvido y…

-¿En…trenamiento? –preguntó Kuwabara con un tic en el ojo-

-Si, Nira tuvo que sobrevivir sola 7 años en ese bosque para mejorar sus técnicas, quería que se relajara un poco, pero que no interrumpiera nuestras vacaciones, por eso le dije que fuera a buscarte Yusuke, que tu y los chicos podrían cuidarla… gracias a ustedes pudimos continuar con nuestras vacaciones… -habló Koenma-

-Si chicos… muchas gracias –agradeció sonriente Botan-

-Y bueno, ya que cumplieron se los agradezco, ahora iré al Reikai para que Nira continúe con su preparación… vamos chicas…

-Si, si… ya voy… hey chicos… fue divertido… en cuanto termine mi entrenamiento en el Reikai vendré de nuevo… -subió al remo con Botan-… así que esperenme tranquilos he…

-Adiós chicos –se despidió la peliazul- gracias de nuevo, de no haber sido por ustedes habríamos tenido que volver antes al castillo… son muuuy amables jeje…

-¡Ah!... lo olvidaba… todos tienen que estar en mi oficina en una hora para su nueva misión… los veo allá…

-Adiós –se despidió Nira-… ¡ah!... y Hiei… no te preocupes, que cuando vuelva iremos al parque de diversiones de nuevo… jejeje… hasta entonces…

Koenma y las 2 chicas desaparecieron dejando a todos helados… Kuwabara se dejó caer de espalda en el suelo…

-¡Estoy muerto!... –dijo-

Keiko se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y suspiró sin dejar de mirar al frente, Kurama se recostó boca abajo en su cama y se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza…

-Yo no voy… -dijo con voz apagada-

Hiei, que estaba cerca de la ventana agarró la cortina y esta empezó a incendiarse

-Hn… malditos niños… "no te preocupes, que cuando vuelva iremos al parque de diversiones de nuevo" -repitió fingiendo la voz de Nira en tono burlón- ¡si vuelves te mato mocosa del demonio!

-Oye Keiko… -habló Yusuke a la chica a su lado sin mirarla-

-¿Mm?

-Prométeme que si nos casamos… -la miró- … no tendremos hijos…

-Te lo juro Yusuke… -lo miró también- … te lo juro…

**----------------FIN-----------------**

**Hola… ¿les gustó? Espero que si n.n bueno, en esto termina esta historia, no tengo pensado darle continuación, pero si ustedes cree que puede funcionar y ser interesante, con mucho gusto la escribiré... n.n **

**Por ahora tengo muchos fics en proyecto, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir jeje, por eso les pido un poco de paciencia ¿si?**

**Bueno, ahora los dejo con los reviews… por antigüedad como siempre n.n**

**Rockergirl-sk**.- Hola, mira que esta historia acabó ya, y como tu dices, es algo tan kawai imaginar a Hiei borracho n.n y todo molesto n.n jejeje… me encanta este capi jaja, pasan muchas cosas jeje… la verdad es que no he escuchado esa canción, pero debe de quedar perfecta en esta situación n.nU ahora, por último, ya te diste cuenta de que Kurama no entró al baño…y que resultó herido "sin querer" (aja ¬¬U) pobre… pero bueno, nimodo… gracias por tu review, espero el siguiente… bye.

**illyara**.- Hola gracias por la bienvenida n.n lamento haber tardado un poco, pero sigo sin organizarme… (y eso que ya no toi trabajando n.n es que ya voy a entrar a la escuela el lunes que martirio u.uU) pero bueno…ahora eso del reclamo… de verdad lo siento n.nU como pudiste darte cuenta en este capi ella piensa regresar… algún día (pobres ¿ne? ¬¬U) pero tardará un tiempo… o eso es lo que esperan jeje… de verdad mil gracias por el review y en cuanto a lo de cuidarme de esos espadachines misteriosos ¬¬ cof, cof… gracias por avisarme… de no haber sido por ti… creo que me habrían hecho algo malo… como matarme Jajaja me salvé porque corrí como tu me lo dijiste n.nU gracias. Jejeje… espero saber de ti pronto bye.

**Hiei-chan**.- Hola, me alegra que este fic te haya gustado… desgraciadamente ya llegó a su fic y pues nimodo u.u pero de todos modos muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que leas mis otros fics… no están tan mal (modestia aparte he…n.nU) Jajaja… espero tu review, te cuidas, sayonara.

**nino-san**.- Hola, jeje, fue a petición tuya que tiré a esa niña malcriada por la ventana n.n desgraciadamente cayó sobre el lindo de Hiei y tienes toda la razón… no es fácil imaginárselo ebrio… yo solo puse los síntomas mas comunes, pero en lo personal nunca me he emborrachado n/n jeje, ahora, sip, yo también me compadezco del pobre de Kuwabara… ah, y de Yusuke igual… mira que pasarse la noche limpiando la casa y en el caso de Yusuke cuidar a un montón de borrachos desconocidos… prefiero mi vida de siempre… n.nU. Por un descuido mío olvidé mencionar que este era el capi final… lo siento u.u pero de verdad espero que te haya gustado… (a mi en lo personal me encantó… y eso modestia a parte he n/nU) espero pronto tu siguiente review, hasta entonces… bye, bye n.n

**Ishiyama-Yumi**.- Hola, vaya, es un gran honor para mi el saber que te guste mi manera de escribir y sobre todo el saber que tengo una admiradora… ay me hace sonrojar n/n jeje…cof, cof… u/u volviendo al punto… no te apures, no importa que no hayas dejado reviews antes… con el simple hecho de saber que me leen es mas que suficiente para mi n.n ah y además doy una disculpa porque olvidé avisar que este era el último capi… gomen ne u.u prometo poner mas atención la próxima ves. Gracias por el comentario, espero que este capi te haya gustado… y te recomiendo leas mis otros fics… n.n te aseguro que te gustarán, ya que todos son cómicos como este jeje, ahora si adiosín y gracias de nuevo por el review n.n

**aby**.- Hola, me alegra mucho saber que la historia te es interesante… ese es el caso n.n ahora, en cuanto a lo que pasó, pues bueno, ya viste que esa… "encantadora" niña… piensa regresar algún día Jajaja… pobres chicos… de seguro se esconderán de ella jeje, pero bueno, no tengo pensado hacerle continuación, pero si ustedes creen que podría resultar interesante… la haré con mucho gusto, pero todo está en ustedes jeje… gracias por el review, bye.

**Andromeda no Sainto**.- Hola, jejeje… ¿te parece increíble y casi imposible creerlo? Jeje, pues conmigo como escritora tooooodo puede pasar, jeje, cualquier cosa n.n Bueno, espero que este capi te haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito (no pido mucho n.n) gracias por el review, nos leemos en el que sigue bye, bye n.n

**Aquí acaba otro de mis loooocos fics… espero que les haya gustado… subiré otro en cuanto pueda, pero por fa… ténganme un poco de paciencia ¿si?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente fic… los quiere **

_**Ikari-chan**_


End file.
